powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tajuu Sentai Comboranger
is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. It is a spin-off/sequel to Kamen Rider OOO. Plot After achieving his goal as Multi-King, Eiji Hino has decided to retire as Kamen Rider OOO. He passes down his powers to five youth who, just like him, are struggling to find purpose in life. When an old enemy returns with a new breed of Greeed, the five "knights" of the Multi King call upon the power of OOO to become the Comborangers. Just like their master & predecessor, the Comborangers are able to switch O Medals with each other & unlock unique forms & abilities. Characters Comborangers Allies Kougami Foundation Reformed Greeed Besides Ankh, Eiji was also able to revive the rest of the Greeed, & they serve as the (somewhat reluctant) partners for each of the Comborangers. Villains Neo-Greeed Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms *Combo Changer - The henshin device of the main Combo Rangers; it's sort of a cross between the OOO & the O Scanner. *Medagabryu - Combo Violet's henshin device & main ax/bazooka weapon. Sidearms & Individual Weapons *Medajaribur - The Comborangers' sword sidearm, which they can also use to fire waves of energy. *Taja Spinner - Combo Red's main weapon, a shield-like gauntlet. This weapon can shoot fireballs & Medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, & , when used for physical attacks, adds fire to Combo Red's punches. *Tora Claws - Combo Yellow's main weapon, a pair of claw-like gauntlets. *Kamakiri Swords - Combo Green's main weapon, a pair of katanas. *Denki Unagi Whips - Combo Blue's main weapon, a pair of electric whips. *Shirokuma Claws - Combo White's main weapon, a pair of claw-like gauntlets. *Gori Bagoons - Combo Silver's main weapon, a pair of gauntlets that resemble large fists. *Burahngi - Combo Orange's main weapon, a pungi. *Kani Claws - Combo Black's main weapon, a pair of crab claw-like gauntlets. Vehicles *Ridevendor Multi-Use Devices *O Medals Mecha Main *Combo Tajadol - Combo Red's main bird-themed Combo Robo. **Taka Candroid - Combo Red's hawk-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Tajadol. **Kujaku Candroid - Combo Red's peacock-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Tajadol. **Condor Candroid - Combo Red's condor-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Tajadol. *Combo Latorartar - Combo Yellow's main feline-themed Combo Robo. **Lion Candroid - Combo Yellow's lion-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Latorartar. **Tora Candroid - Combo Yellow's tiger-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Latorartar. **Cheetah Candroid - Combo Yellow's cheetah-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Latorartar. *Combo Gatakiriba - Combo Green's main insect-themed Combo Robo. **Kuwagata Candroid - Combo Green's stag beetle-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Gatakiriba. **Kamakiri Candroid - Combo Green's praying mantis-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Gatakiriba. **Batta Candroid - Combo Green's grasshopper-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Gatakiriba. *Combo Shauta - Combo Blue's main aquatic animal-themed Combo Robo. **Shachi Candroid - Combo Blue's orca whale-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Shauta. **Denki Unagi Candroid - Combo Blue's electric eel-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Shauta. **Tako Candroid - Combo Blue's octopus-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Shauta. *Combo Seishirogin - Combo White's main polar animal-themed Combo Robo. **Seiuchi Candroid - Combo White's walrus-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Seishirogin. **Shirokuma Candroid - Combo White's polar bear-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Seishirogin. **Penguin Candroid - Combo White's penguin-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Seishirogin. *Combo Putotyra - Combo Violet's main dinosaur-themed Combo Robo. **Ptera Candroid - Combo Violet's Pteranodon-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Putotyra. **Tricera Candroid - Combo Violet's Triceratops-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Putotyra. **Tyranno Candroid - Combo Violet's Tyrannosaurus-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Putotyra. *Combo Sagohzo - Combo Silver's main heavy mammal-themed Combo Robo. **Sai Candroid - Combo Silver's rhino-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Sagohzo. **Gorilla Candroid - Combo Silver's gorilla-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Sagohzo. **Zou Candroid - Combo Silver's elephant-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Sagohzo. *Combo Burakawani - Combo Orange's main reptilian-themed Combo Robo. **Cobra Candroid - Combo Orange's cobra-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Burakawani. **Kame Candroid - Combo Orange's turtle-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Burakawani. **Wani Candroid - Combo Orange's crocodile-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Burakawani. *Combo Bikaso - Combo Black's main clawed arthropod-themed Combo Robo. **Ebi Candroid - Combo Black's shrimp-themed Candroid; forms the head of Combo Bikaso. **Kani Candroid - Combo Black's crab-themed Candroid; forms the arms of Combo Bikaso. **Sasori Candroid - Combo Black's scorpion-themed Candroid; forms the legs of Combo Bikaso. Auxiliary *Panda Candroid - An auxiliary panda-themed Candroid; can form the arms of any Combo Robo. *Kangaroo Candroid - An auxiliary kangaroo-themed Candroid; can form the arms or legs of any Combo Robo. *Yadokari Candroid - An auxiliary hermit crab-themed Candroid; can form the arms of any Combo Robo. Alternate Combinations Notes Category:Series Category:Super Sentai